Emotional Hangover
by Happily Depressed
Summary: I know the band thing has been done, and done well, but I wanted to try something a little different with it. Please read and review! Rating for Language, Sorry ya'll, I curse like a sailor.
1. A tour! I always wanted a tour!

Whew! A new story! Fresh stuff! Yay!

Liz Bennett (Elizabeth Bennett), Jenny Bennett (Jane Bennett), Lisa Winset (Lydia Bennett), Marianne Worthington (A person I made up), and Lottie Lucas (Charlotte Lucas) are band mates. There band is called Emotional Hangover. They are an up and coming band, who is having their first tour opening for Vicious Innocence. Vicious Innocence is Chase Bingley (Charles Bingley), Finn Fitzgerald (Colonel Fitzwilliam), and Will Darcy (Fitzwilliam Darcy).

Enjoy!

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Liz Bennett was bursting at the seams. She could not wait to tell the rest of the band the news. Their manager, or as she fondly called him, daddy, had just called and told her that they had been booked to be the opening act for Vicious Innocence, on their tour. Jenny, Lisa, Marianne, and Lottie, the rest of the girls who made up Emotional Hangover, were all looking at her expectantly

"Well?" Marianne prompted. "What did he say? Are we booked?"

"YES!" Liz announced. Cheers resounded from the rest of the group. They were finally getting another tour. And not just any tour; A tour with the number one rock band in the country.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Lisa screeched. "How could they possibly turn down us? Bet the boys took one look at our pictures, thought, "Wow, they are hot!" and that was that!" Everyone laughed at Lisa. The youngest in the band, only 17, all she cared about was boys and clothes. "Seriously though, we are sooo lucky that we get to tour with the most eligible bachelors on the face of this earth, not to mention the hottest!" Lisa said.

"I'm just happy that we finally have our big break. Opening for Vicious Innocence means that we get to perform in front of millions of people. It's the best way to get to the top of the charts." Lottie said.

"I agree with both of you." Jenny said who was the oldest at 24 and always was trying to be the peace maker. "This tour is going to be huge for us, and it doesn't hurt that there will be some eye candy for us on our trip to the top."

'Amen, sistah friend!" Marianne yelled.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

On the other side of the country, an spectacularly tall, man with sparkling green eyes and uncontrollable dark curly hair, a regularly tall man with blue eyes and blonde hair kept in a neat buzz cut, and a rather short man with wild red hair and friendly brown eyes were sitting in their record company's meeting room.

"We have chosen the band for your opening act. Their name is Emotional Hangover." said a voice from the phone, which was on speaker, allowing the men to have a conference with their manager. "They are a fresh, and new. They have a good sound, and they are attractive. They should be able to keep the crowd entertained, but not over shine you guys. They are perfect. You guys are going to fly out to LA this weekend and watch their show."

"Fine, Mr. Finkleman." said the green-eyed one, whose name was Will, in his clipped English accent. Will then reached forward and pressed the end button on the phone, cutting of the man's response.

"Will!" the blue-eyed one, Chase, admonished. "Why'd you hang up on Mr. Finkleman? I know you aren't happy with the tour plans, but really!"

"I hate touring! There is no point to it! I just wanted to take a year off and go into the recording studio, but NO! We have to go on another fucking tour!" Will said angrily.

"Whoa!" said Finn, the brown-eyed one. "Calm down there little cousin! You may be in a pissy mood, but don't take it out on Chase! You know we are the company's slaves. What they say goes. Besides, maybe the tour will give you inspiration!"

"Yeah, hopefully the girls in this band are hot!" Chase said.

"Be that as it may, I plan to stay far away from them and their emo trash. Can't have them influencing our sound can we?" Will asked.

"You are far too uptight Will." Chase returned.

"And you had better behave yourself when we go to watch their show." Finn warned.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The garage was rocking all week, as Emotional Hangover rehearsed for their show that weekend at a local club. They were practicing extra hard, because the label had called and said that the members of Vicious Innocence were coming out to watch them. The girls were no stranger to touring. They had toured with several small name emo groups in the last couple of years, but this was going to be the largest tour yet and they wanted to impress. When Colin Matthews, Jenny and Liz's mother's friend's weird son, entered the garage, it was in a state of chaos. Marianne and Lisa were arguing over the set order. Lisa was so into the fight that she was threatening to take Marianne's precious bass and throw it into oncoming traffic. Jenny kept interjecting comments that were supposed to calm the feud, but only ended up fueling it. Lottie was laughing so hard at the arguing pair, that she had fallen off her drum stool, and Liz was sitting in the corner with her guitar and a pad, trying vainly to concentrate on her lyrics. Finally unable to stand the noise any longer, Liz stood up and screamed,

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Silence immediately greeted her words. "We are using the same fucking set list that we have used for the last FIFTEEN of our shows! And that is the last I want to hear about it! Now STAY QUIET, unless you want to have to try and find a new guitarist, singer, and songwriter before tomorrow's concert!"

"Bravo Elizabeth." Colin said. "Now, Elizabeth dear, I have come to save you from the evil of this music and take you on a date."

"For the last damn time Colin, I will not now, or ever go on a date with you! Get it into your fucked up little head will you! Now, if you would kindly leave, we really need to practice for our show tomorrow." Sulking, Colin turned to leave, but as he left he called out,

"One day Elizabeth! One day you will realize what you are missing!" The rest of the girls cracked up at this proclamation.

"Oh ELIZABETH!" Lisa mocked, "One day you will realize what you are missing by not dating one of the weirdest, greasiest, and shortest guys on the face of the planet!"

"Shut up!" Liz said, but she was smiling too. "Come on, we have to go through the set one last time."

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"All right guys!" Liz said. "We're on in fifteen!" The girls were on stage behind the curtain, getting ready. They had all spent an abnormal amount of time getting ready, though none of them would admit to it. They wanted to impress the guys from Vicious Innocence, and anyone who looked at them would say that they would be hard pressed not to succeed. Jenny was wearing her long reddish-blonde hair in a French braid that zigzagged down the back of her head. Her tall, slim frame was bedecked with a black sleeveless satin tank with a red lacey skirt that fell about mid-thigh. Lottie's short black hair was slicked into a mo-hawk, and she was wearing ripped jeans and a red vinyl vest with nothing under it. Marianne's thick curly brown hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and her petit body was covered by a knee-length black tube dress that flared out at the waist with a pair of jeans underneath. Lisa, as always, was outlandishly dressed in a super short black skirt and a red tank top that looked about two sizes too small. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a complicated twist, with the ends sticking out in all directions. Liz's incredibly short body was wearing ripped jeans similar to Lottie's and a red and black corset. Her long black hair was loose around her. The five girls were arranging themselves on stage, when Jenny's voice could be heard frantically whispering,

"Guys! Guys! I left the plug for my keyboard in the dressing room!"

"I'll get it Jenny! I left my pick too!" Liz whispered back, and rushed off the stage. Liz hurried to the dressing room and grabbed the needed items. She was running back to the stage when she heard a voice from behind one of the curtains say something in a harsh tone. Curious, she paused to listen.

"Chase, I know the company is God, but did we really have to come out here and watch this stupid band!" said a deep masculine voice with a prominent accent.

"Look, Will, I know you hate this sort of thing, but they are opening for us! We have to listen to them before we start the tour." another man's voice, Chase apparently, answered._ These guys are in Vicious Innocence!_ Liz realized.

"I know Chase, but you seriously can't call this emo crap music! I bet these girls sound like trash." the British one Will said.

"Hey! Remember what Finn said! Give them a chance! They have to be really good for the company to set them up as our opening act. Plus, they are all really hot!" Chase said.

"LIZ!" Jenny shouted, as she appeared down the hall. "Where is my cord? We're about to be on!" Liz tossed the cord to Jenny and saying,

"Here! Plug yourself in! I'll be right there!" Jenny caught the cord and returned to the stage. Liz stayed behind to see if the guys were going to say anything more about the band, but they had disappeared.

"And now, Ladies and Gents, I give you, Emotional Hangover!" Liz heard. _Oh Shit!_ Liz thought, and she ran to the stage. The curtains were opening, and she was not yet on stage. Luckily, this was not the first time that Liz had been late to the stage. At a previous show, she had been overcome with a sudden urge to pee and had not made it back to the stage on time. After that incident, they had come up with a plan to buy time should it ever happen again. The plan was, in Lisa's words, "If Liz ever fucks up again, we count off really damn slow and start playing, "This Is Me" because it has the really long opening, and pray she shows up in time for her part." Thanking the lord that she was only a few seconds late, Liz grabbed her guitar off of the stand behind the curtain, as she heard Lisa counting off. As the music began, she ran on the stage. She skidded to a stop in front of her mic. The rest of the concert went off perfectly.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

"Holy CRAP! That was close!" Lottie shouted as the girls changed into street clothes in their dressing room. "What took you so long anyway?"

"You are NOT going to believe this! I was running back from here with the cord, when I heard two of the guys from Vicious Innocence talking about us!" Liz said.

'Who was it? What were they saying?" Marianne asked.

"It was Will and Chase. Will was saying he thought we were going to be crappy and about how emo is not REAL music!" Liz said laughingly. "Boy did we prove him wrong!"

"No way!" Jenny said. 'What did Chase say?"

"He, thankfully, was defending us, to that pompous ass!" Liz replied. "I don't know how I'm going to be able to survive a tour with that jerk! No matter how gorgeous he is!"

"Liz, give the guy a break!" Jenny said.

"Jenny, you are far to forgiving, and I shall never be able to shake things off as you do! Now, come on guys! Daddy said that he was buying us dinner tonight!"

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

_Why do they have to be so damn good? _Will thought to himself. _If they were terrible, it would make it so much easier to hate them!_

"Will...Earth paging Will...come in Will. WILL!" Finn said to him, drawing him from his thoughts.

"Huh? What?" Will asked.

"They were pretty damn good weren't they?" Finn asked with a smirk.

"Fine. I will admit, they weren't that bad." Will said.

"And there lead singer? She was a tasty little bit wasn't she?" Finn asked.

"Fuck off Finn!" Will said.

"Yep, you think she's hot." Finn replied.

_Damn! Why does my cousin have to know me so bloody well? I have to admit, she was beautiful. _

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

The girls pulled up in front of a local pub. Lottie, Marianne, and Liz had all recently turned 21 and this had become one of their favourite haunts. They walked into the place, still joking and laughing. Liz spotted her father seated at the bar already.

"Hey old man!" she called to him.

"Who you calling old, Lizzybug?" he called back. "Come on over here girls!"

"Hey Mr. Bennett!" Lottie said as she slid onto the seat next to him.

"Hello Lottie, girls, how was the concert?" Mr. Bennett asked.

"Oh it was A-fucking-mazing!" Lisa replied. "We sounded great!" The rest of the girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"That's wonderful." Mr. Bennett said. At that time, the bartender came over and took their orders. Jenny and Liz excused themselves to go play a game of pool in the back. They were making their way back over to the bar, Liz gloating loudly about how she had kicked Jenny's ass, Liz noticed that their group at the bar had grown by three. Sitting at the bar were the members of Vicious Innocence. _Oh this should be fun!_ Liz thought as she and Jenny arrived at the bar.

"Good! Liz, Jenny, let me introduce you to Will Darcy, Finn Fitzgerald, and Chase Bingley." Mr. Bennett said.

"Nice to meet you." Jenny said offering her hand. Chase instantly took it and replied in a daze,

"Yes, yes, wonderful to meet you." Liz rolled her eyes as Jenny blushed. _There is DEFINTELY something going on there. _She thought. As Jenny and Chase walked over to seats further down the bar.

"Lizzybug," her father said, "Say something." _Crap! I'm always losing track of myself._ She thought. And then she verbally apologized.

"Whoa! Sorry guys spaced out there for a second! Yeah, it's good to meet you guys." she said to the remaining guys.

"So," Finn said, "We are going to be touring together!"

"That's the rumor I heard." Liz replied.

"Well, this is going to be really interesting. Especially considering that Jenny and Chase are already looking at each other like they want to jump each other right here on the bar." Finn joked. Liz laughed.

"Yeah, good thing to know that at least some of us are going to get along." Liz said, eyeing Will, who remained silent.

"Yep!" Finn said. "I have a feeling you and I are going to be cool too though."

"Me too." Liz replied. _But, somehow I doubt Mr. Darcy and I will be. _She thought.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Wow...I already feel soooo much more secure in this fic than in the previous one...

Review Review my doves!


	2. That's supposed to be a cabin?

Whoa! So I didn't even know I COULD write a chapter that long. It's weird. The more I write, the longer the chapters seem to get!

Guess what I found out? There is this nifty little button that allows you to put a page break in! A-fucking-mazing!

* * *

Isn't it COOL!

* * *

Here is where I provide something to prevent confusion...even though I love causing confusion.…

Emotional Hangover

Liz: guitar and lead vocals

Jenny: keyboard and backup vocals

Lottie: drums

Marianne: bass

Lisa: guitar and violin

(Yes, I know that violins are uncommon in emo bands, but I thought it would be cool.)

Vicious Innocence

Will: guitar and lead vocals

Finn: bass

Chase: drums

On with the show!

* * *

"Guys? Guys? GUYS! My GOD! Get a fucking room!" Liz shouted at Chase and Jenny, who had been making out like crazy. The company had decided that the two bands should have a bonding time before the tour started at the company's cabin in the Rockies. Both groups had eagerly agreed to the proposition/demand. Now all of them were waiting in the Bennett's living room, waiting for Lisa to arrive, so they could hit the road. Chase and Jenny pulled apart, both blushing like crazy. They had really hit it off after they had met in the pub two weeks ago. Liz really couldn't blame them for being a little kiss-crazy considering their correspondence had been strictly by phone, but after she had seen Chase's hands begin to wander to areas to certain areas she felt the need to break up the reunion.

"Sorry Lizzybug." Jenny said. Soon after that, they heard a loud pounding on the front door, followed by Lisa screaming,

"I know this door is open! I'm just coming right in!" Seconds later, Lisa flew into the room. "You really should keep that door locked Mrs. Bennett. What if I had been a crazy robber?"

"Well dear," said Mrs. Bennett, "What have we got here to steal? Nothing! So as you can see, there really is no point." Mrs. Bennett replied laughing. "Now, I suggest you kids get going now. Especially if you want to get there in time to do anything."

"Yes mother dearest." Liz said. "Come on guys, let's load up Lisa's stuff. Knowing her, it's going to take all of us." After the luggage was all stowed, everyone hopped on the new tour bus, which they were taking on the trip. As soon as they were on the road, Will locked himself in one of the rooms, claiming he needed quiet to work on his songs. The rest of them passed the trip playing a rousing game of poker in the main area. The two bands were getting along perfectly, with the exception of Will.

"What is with him?" Liz asked.

"Oh honey," Finn answered, "That's just Will. He's very shy, doesn't like to meet new people. Most people think he's stuck up, but he really isn't. You just have to be patient and get to know him."

"Really?" Liz replied, "I guess it also helps if you don't play 'emo crap.'"

"Ouch!" Chase said, wincing. "You heard that?"

"Yep. But don't worry about it too much. We hear that all the time." Liz said.

"Like Liz always says, 'Can I help it that all the crappy emotions in my head happen to make good songs?...I think not!'" Lottie said. The group all laughed at Lottie's poor imitation.

"Well, for all our sakes, I hope that Will comes out of his shell. Liz isn't the most patient of people, and I think that his insistence on being alone is starting to wear on her." Lisa announced.

"Yes." Liz agreed. "I do believe that Mr. Darcy is going to regret being a recluse soon. I'm an upfront person, I love to figure people out, and since he is never in the room, it makes it very difficult. But never let it be said that I am not up for a challenge!"

* * *

The bus reached the cabin around two in the afternoon. Though, cabin really isn't the best word for it. A more accurate word would have been estate, or maybe mansion. The place was fucking humongous. And that was precisely what Liz had said the second she saw it.

"Damn! This place is fucking humongous!" she exclaimed.

"Cabin?" Jenny said. "This is supposed to be a cabin?"

"Well," Chase replied, "The Company is known for understating things." Upon entering the "cabin" the group realized that the place was fully staffed for their stay. The girls were ecstatic and ran up the stairs to claim rooms. Liz, who was always the quickest, had run through all the rooms, found the one with the best view, and staked it as her own, by the time the rest of the group had reached the top of the stairs. After everyone was settled in, they had decided to take a quick swim in the pool beside the "cabin." Liz had been pleasantly surprised when Will had joined them. She had figured he thought himself too much above the rest of them to actually go swimming with such lowly people. She had been even more surprised at how incredible his trunks had looked on his tall figure. He was having similar thoughts about how well she filled out her black bikini. The group played and splashed around in the pool until the sun had sunken low in the sky and it became too cold to stay outside. They had returned to their rooms, and dressed for dinner.

* * *

"Well, if you must know, I think that I was far more concerned about the fact that I had dropped my guitar then the fact that my pants had split." Marianne said, as the group howled over the story Liz was telling. Apparently, at one of their concerts Marianne had tripped over her cord, fallen flat on her face, and split open the rear seam of her pants.

"Jeez Liz, do you have to tell that story to everyone?" Marianne asked.

"Aww...poor baby. You know I do." Liz replied.

"Watch out now Lizzybug! I do believe that you have more than your fair share of embarrassing moments." Jenny piped up. "I do believe that I remember an amazing rendition of I'm a little teapot...in front of hundreds!"

"Oh I gotta hear about this!" Finn declared.

'Hey!" Liz protested. "That was a dare missy."

"Yes," Jenny continued. "You and Lottie were having an argument about...oh god...what was it?"

"Who the thirty second president of the United States was." Lottie offered.

"Oh yeah!" Jenny said.

"Okay, small interruption here," Finn said, "Why the hell were you arguing over a president?"

"We had been locked in a fucking closet for hours thanks to Lisa, and we were bored." Liz supplied.

"Yes, so they were arguing over who it was and they made a bet on it. If Liz was wrong she had to sing "I'm a little teapot" with hand motions onstage at our next gig. If Lottie was wrong she had to sing "The Beer Song." Needless to say, Liz was wrong. Though, I think Liz is the only one who could possibly make the teapot song sexy and fun." Jenny finished.

"Okay, now this I have to ask. What is "The Beer Song"?" Chase asked.

"Are you fucking kidding?" asked Liz. "It's only one of the greatest songs ever. I thought that it was like a requirement or something to learn that song when you turned twenty one."

"Only you would Liz." Lottie pointed out. "You shouldn't have asked, Chase. Now she's going to want to sing it for us."

"I was not!" Liz protested. "But now that you mention it...What is the malted liquor? BEER! What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans? BEER! Can't get enough of it, BEER! How we really love it, BEER! Makes me think I'm a man, BEER! I can kiss and hug it, BEER! But I'd rather chug it, BEER! Fill my belly up to here, BEER! I could not refuse a, BEER! I could really use a, BEER! BEER BEER BEER! I can't remember how much I have had, I drank a twelve pack with my dad, BURP! That's my son, the drunken manly stud, I'm proud to be his bud. Here have some pretzels, No! I'll call it quits, Those things give me the Schlitz! Drink with your family, Drink it with your friends, Drink till you're fat, Stomach distends, Beer is liquid bread it's good for you, We like to drink till we spew, EW! Who cares if we get fat? I'll drink to that! As we sing once more. What is the malted liquor? BEER! What gets you drunker quicker? What comes in bottles or in cans? BEER! Can't get enough of it, BEER! How we really love it, BEER! Makes me think I'm a man, BEER! I can kiss and hug it, BEER! But I'd rather chug it, BEER! Fill my belly up to here, BEER! Golly I adore it, BEER! Come on dammit pour it, Do it for me, Brew it for me, Feed it to me, Speed it to me. BEER! The most wonderful drink in the world. Hooray!" By the time Liz had reached the first "BEER!" everyone except for Chase had joined in, even Will. An astonished Liz said,

"You know this song Will? I wouldn't have expected you too. Will laughed. It was the first time Liz had heard him laugh. It was a deep warm sound.

"How could you not know "The Beer Song?""he asked.

"Hey!" Chase protested. "I didn't!"

"Yes I know Chase, and I forgive you. As long as you learn it soon!" Will replied. Liz was astonished at how playful Will was being. She had yet to hear him string more than a few words together in the presence of others.

"Well! Look whose finally decided to break his vow of silence!" Liz announced. "Good to hear from your end of the table Will."

"Thank you Miss Bennett. I do believe that that song brings out my talkative side. Reminds me of college days." Will said. The rest of dinner went swimmingly (hee...swimmingly).

* * *

As they were leaving the dinning room, Jenny made a request.

"Lizzybug, would you sing for us?"

"Sure Jenny." Liz replied and ran up to her room to grab her guitar.

"Sorry about that guys." Jenny said, as the rest of the group went to the common area. "Liz sings to me every night. It's a song that our mother used to sing to us when we were little before she died."

"Oh, your mother died?" Chase asked. "I'm so sorry. But, who was that at the house then?"

"That was our step-mother." Liz answered as she came into the room, guitar in hand. "Mom died when I was five, and daddy remarried Laura when I was ten. She is a wonderful woman.' Liz plopped down in the chair directly across from the sofa where Chase and Will were sitting. The fireplace had been lit, and filled the room with its warm glow. "The usual Jenny?" Liz asked.

"Mmhmm." Jenny nodded. Liz turned the pegs on her guitar, bringing it into tune, strummed a few warm-up chords, and then began to play a song.

"Good night sweetheart, Good night, sweetheart. Till we meet tomorrow. Good night sweetheart. Sleep will banish sorrow. Tears and parting, may make us forlorn, but with the dawn, a new day is born. So I'll say Good night, sweetheart. Tho' I'm not beside you. Good night, sweetheart. Still my love will guide you. Dreams enfold you. In each one I'll hold you. Good night, sweetheart, good night." The group relaxed and let Liz's clear voice wash over them as she sand the lullaby. _Liz is the most confusing and intriguing girl I have ever met. _Will thought. _She can go from laughing, joking, and singing the "Beer Song" to quiet, and calmly singing a lullaby for her older sister. She seems to dislike me though. I hope that it wasn't my bad attitude at the first. What are you thinking Will? You hate this girl and her stupid band. Why though? _Liz turned her head as she finished the song and caught the end of a long assessing stare from Will. _Why is he staring at me? _She wondered. _Why does it matter Liz? We hate him for being a complete unsociable jerk and that is the end of it! _

* * *

The next day, the occupants of the "cabin" were awoken by a surprised yelp followed by a loud thump. Everyone had rushed down the stairs to find Liz sprawled out at the bottom of the stairs muttering a stream of obscenities. Her left leg was bent at unnatural angle to the rest of her body. Liz had awoken early and decided to explore the surrounding area. Unfortunately, she had tripped on the stairs, leading to this slightly embarrassing and extremely painful situation. Everyone was shocked by the sight. Will was the first to snap out of it.

"Someone go bring the bus around front!" he shouted. Chase sprang into action, running down the stairs and out the front door. Will then proceeded to the bottom of the stairs where he knelt beside Liz. "I'm going to pick you up and carry you to the bus, Okay." Will said comfortingly. "Finn! Come down here and help me!" he shouted. Carefully, the two men were able to get Liz out to the bus. Jenny, Lisa, Lottie, and Marianne followed silently. The trip to the hospital was quiet except for Liz's muffled cries of pain when the bus hit a bump. Despite Liz's valiant attempts to keep calm, after a particularly large bump, the tears she had been holding at bay leaked out of her eyes. Noticing her silent tears, Will moved closer and gently murmured comforting words to her. When they reached the hospital, Chase and Jenny rushed into the ER and told the attendant what had happened. The ER staff then came out to the bus and brought Liz inside. Soon, they were watching Liz and Jenny disappear through the ER doors. The group then sat down in the lobby to wait.

* * *

The Beer Song was just for you Streakie! I LOVE that song. So much fun! I did not write "Good Night Sweetheart" but my mother used to sing it to me.

Here is your chance to be a part of this story! Send me suggestions for what you think are the sexiest and most romantic songs you know. I need a lot of them for my idea to work, so feel free to pick as many as you want. THANKS!

Review Review my doves!


	3. We've got cabin fever!

This chapter is going to be a little, different. There is a lot of singing, but what I want you to get from the songs is a sense of the characters. You can tell a lot about someone by the types of music that they listen too. Also, it was fun to have the Liz and Will make eyes at each other while they sing. Their thoughts will be shown in during the songs. Liz will be bold and Will will be italics.

* * *

The Will and Liz were sitting around the fireplace later the same day after Liz, leg securely plastered, was released from the hospital. Everyone else had escaped outside to the pool at the insistance of Liz that their vacation not be ruined on her behalf. Will was typing at his computer softly humming. Liz, who prided herself on being able to recognize most songs could not remember ever having heard this melody. Finally, curiousity got the better of her and she asked. Will looked up supirsed, and answered,

"'And I Love Her'. You know, The Beatles."

" I have never heard that song!" Liz exclaimed. "That's really weird to because I love the Beatles. Sing it for me?" Will considered it shyly for a second then opened his mouth letting his rich voice sing out.

"I give her all my love

That's all I do

And if you saw my love

You'd love her too

I love her

**Wow Will has an amazing voice...and he looks really carefree when he sings. Like that is his true self.**

She gives me everything

And tenderly

The kiss my lover brings

She brings to me

And I love her

**Wow...he's so intense when he sings, and he is looking at me again. Like he really believes what he is singing. That's hot. No! Damn it! We are not supposed to find annoying inverted men sexy! Keep your hormones under control!**

A love like ours

Could never die

_I wish that Liz would love me. What? Where the Hell did that come from Darcy?_

As long as I

Have you near me

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

will never die

And I love her

**Damn. Whatever girl is on the recieving end of this song is going to be lucky! Oh crap, that's me isn't it.**

Bright are the stars that shine

Dark is the sky

I know this love of mine

will never die

And I love her, ooh"

Liz relaxed back onto the coach and proclaimed,

"That is a very romantic song. Your lucky you know it. One day, when you have a girlfriend, all you'll have to do is sing that song to her and she'll marry you on the spot."

"Really?" Will inquired.

"Yes," Liz replied, "Almost every girl loves romantic songs."

'Sing me one of your favourites?" Will asked. Liz nodded and began,

"Come away with me in the night

Come away with me

And I will write you a song

_No. No, no no! This is so not fair! Why did I ask her to sing?The way she is singing this song is going to drive me crazy!_

Come away with me on a bus

Come away where they can't tempt us

With their lies

_She is really getting into this song. Especially that part about they can't tempt us with their lies. I wonder if there is a story there? No! We are not supposed to find the emo chick hot and intriguing!_

And I wanna walk with you

On a cloudy day

In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high

So won't you try to come

Come away with me and we'll kiss

On a mountain top

Come away with me

And I'll never stop loving you

**Damn it! He is looking at me! Again! Why is he looking at me? Oh right, I'm singing a romantic song to him. Wait, not to him. Just, in general, singing.**

I wanna wake up with the rain

Falling on a tin roof

While I'm safe there in your arms

So all I ask is for you

To come away with me in the night

Come away with me "

As she finished her song, the others returned from the pool.

"What's going on?" Lottie asked.

'Will and I were just discussing romantic songs." Liz replied.

"Really?" asked Jenny. "Do you know what my favourite is? "I'll Be Seeing You.""

"Oh! I love that song!" Liz said. Will, spotting another chance for him to express himself in the one way he felt comfortable began to sing again.

"I'll be seeing you

In all the old familiar places

That this heart of mine embraces

All day through

**Why the hell am I finding it hard to stop thinking about how hot Will is when he is singing? **

In that small cafe

The park across the way

The children's carousel

And The chestnut trees

The wishing well

_This song is ringing way to true. I do see her everywhere! What's wrong with me? I can't possibly like this girl!_

And I'll be seeing you

In every lovely summer's day

And everything that's bright and gay

I'll always think of you that way

I'll find you in the morning sun

And when the night is new

I'll be looking at the moon

But I'll be seeing you"

Soon, songs began to be called out, and either Liz or Will would sing them.

There was Lottie's favourite, which Liz sang,

"What ravages of spirit

conjured this temptuous rage

created you a monster

broken by the rules of love

and fate has led you through it

you do what you have to do

and fate has led you through it

you do what you have to do ...

_Liz is beautiful when she sings. I can't believe this. I like Liz. Damn. This is going to be so inconvienent. _

And I have the sense to recognize that

I don't know how to let you go

every moment marked

with apparitions of your soul

I'm ever swiftly moving

trying to escape this desire

the yearning to be near you

I do what I have to do

the yearning to be near you

I do what I have to do

but I have the sense to recognize

**I love this song too. It's beautiful how she can't let him go. Reminds me of George. Wait! We don't want to think about HIM either!**

That I don't know how

to let you go

I don't know how

to let you go

_Fuck! Finn is never going to let me here the end of this. I can't believe this._

A glowing ember

burning hot

burning slow

deep within I'm shaken by the violence

of existing for only you

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do

I know I can't be with you

I do what I have to do

and I have sense to recognize but

I don't know how to let you go

I don't know how to let you go

I don't know how to let you go"

And then Marianne's, which to everyones suprise, Will knew.

"How does it feel to know you're everything I need

The butterflies in my stomach

they could bring me to my knees

How does it feel to know you're everything I want

I've got a hard time saying this

so I'll sing it in a song

**Will knows this song? Why does Will know this song? This is an EMO song! He's supposed to hate emo music!**

Oh I adore the way you carry yourself

With the grace of a thousand angels overhead

I love the way the galaxy starts to melt

When we become one

When we become one

When we become one

When we become one

**Holy Fucker! Will is looking straight at me. It's like he is singing to me! Why? He's an arrogant bastard who hates me and my band!**

How does it feel

How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?

**Like the one we're in now...**

Please don't come looking for me

when I get lost in the mess of your hair

How do you feel when everything you've known

gets thrown aside

Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide

Oh I adore the way you carry yourself

With the grace of a thousand angels overhead

I love the way the galaxy starts to melt

Hold on to me girl

If you feel your grip getting loose

just know that I'm right next to you

Hold on to me girl

If you feel your grip getting loose

Just know that I won't let you down

Well, I'm ready

Well, I'm ready

I am ready

To run away with you

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

Are you ready?

To run away with me

_I am NOT ready for this!_

Pack your things we can leave today

Pack your things we can leave today

Say our goodbyes and get on the train

Say goodbye

Just you and I in the sweet unknown

We can just call each other our home

If I had to choose a way to die

it'd be with you

In a goosebump infested embrace

With my overanxious hands cupping your face

In a goosebump infested embrace

With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face

How does it feel?"

Liz then sang Lisa's favourite.

"You light me up and then I fall for you

You lay me down and then I call for you

Stumbling on reasons that are far and few

I'd let it all come down and then some for you

**Not going to think about Will anymore! Am going to stay far far away from him!**

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin' round, oh pretty baby

_I cannot think about Liz this way! I am going to have to stay far far away from her!_

And I know things can't last forever

But there are lessons that you'll never learn

Oh, just the scent of you, it makes me hurt

So how's it you that makes me better

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin'

Why can't you hold me and never let go

When you touch me, it is me that you own

Pretty baby, oh the place that you hold in my heart

Would you break it apart again, oh pretty baby

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

I have been saving smiles for you

Pretty baby, why can't you see

You're the one that I belong to

I'll be the embrace that keeps you warm

For you're the sun that breaks the storm

I'll be alright and I'll sleep sound

As long as you keep comin' round

Pretty baby, why can't you see

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

Pretty baby, why can't you see

Pretty baby, don't you leave me

Oh pretty baby, my pretty baby, my pretty baby

Don't you leave me"

Through out the duration of the mini concert, Will snuck glances at Liz as she sang and vice versa. It did not go unoticed by everyone else, and when they headed up the stairs to their rooms, Jenny pulled Liz to the side and asked,

"When did we change our minds about Will?"

"What the hell are you talking about Jenny?" Liz asked.

"Oh don't give me that!" Jenny protested, "You two couldn't keep your eyes off each other tonight."

"Whatever Jenny, I do not like the stuck up, unsociable Will. It would be crazy!" Liz replied and escaped into her room. After the door shut, Jenny whispered to herself,

"Nope, she doesn't like him. She loves him."

A similar confronation was taking place between Will and Finn. However, Will did not deny Finn's accuasations, but admitted to liking Liz, a lot. But he denied that he would ever become involved with someone like her.

* * *

Everyone hopped that the next morning would be less eventful, but alas, it was not to be. The entire house was awoken at the buttcrack of dawn by the arrival of Chase's annoying sister, Carol. Carol, was the sort of person that everyone hates. The worse part is that hating her is completely justified. She was a lazy, seflish, stuck-up bitch. She also happened to be in lust with Will, or more precisely, his money. Her arrival immediatly caused Will to regress back to his monosylable, secluded existance. This annoyed Liz to no end, but she was determined to forget about him, and enjoy the rest of the week. Unfortunately, this was proving to be particularly difficult. Will spent most of his time inside, where Liz had to be due to her leg, and Carol, wanting to be as close to Will as humanly possibly at all times, remained inside as well. One day, Will was writing an e-mail on his computer to his sister, and Carol was being even more annoying then ever. Every five seconds she would compliment Will on something, and he would grunt in response. Finally unable to stand it any longer, Liz slammed down the pad on which she had been trying to write new lyrics and declared,

"Carol, shut the fuck up!" Carol gapped at her for a second before opening her mouth and replying,

"You little bitch! How dare you tell me to shut up! Do you KNOW who I am?"

"YES!" Liz answered, "A really really annoying kiss ass! You can't shut up for more than five seconds. Seriously, I don't think he is intrested, and you're only making me angry by continously saying the same stupid things over and over again!" With that, Liz stormed out of the room, as well as one can with a broken leg. As she hobbled up the stairs, she thought furiously, "I cannot stand her! She is always hanging all over Will! It's so pathetic! Crap! I left my notepad downstairs!"

* * *

Downstairs, Carol was venting her thoughts aloud to a stunned Will.

"Who does that girl think she is?" Carol screamed. "I am not pathetic!" Will finally snapped out of his thoughts about how hot Liz looked when she was angry and said,

"Carol, you are pathetic! I've told you countless times to leave me the hell alone."

"Well!" Carol huffed, "I know that you're just saying that. I know that one day, you will realize that I am perfect for you. And just why are you standing up for her anyway? Should I be worried? Should I start planning the wedding?"

"What the hell are you talking about Carol?" Will demanded.

'Oh it is so obvious! You love that stupid little whore. Well, I wish you two well, but don't come running back to me when you get tired of her!" Carol shouted back.

"That's ridiculous! I do not LOVE Liz! I hate her and her stupid band and I wish that they would just leave! I mean, she's so so..ugg...and her sister is obviously some goldigger looking for five seconds of fame by dating Chase! Now leave me the HELL alone Carol!" Will roared. At this last comment, Liz entered the room. It was obvious that she had overheard the entire conversation. Hell, people in Japan had probably heard the whole conversation. All she did however, was walk to the coffee table and grab her pad. Then she was gone again.

* * *

Woot! I finally got the thing to let me upload this chapter! YAY! It's a little...odd... I know.

The songs are not by me...they are

"And I Love Her" -The Beatles

"Come Away With Me" -Norah Jones

"I'll Be Seeing You" -Frank Sinatra

"Do What You Have To Do" -Sarah McLachlan

"So Much" -Spill Canvas

"Pretty Baby" -Vanessa Carlton

And, I would like to point out that only one person sent me suggestions, and I realized that I wasn't very clear. Next time, I will try to do better.

Review review my doves!


	4. Officially a fucking idiot

Streakie, your boyfriend is EVIL! How could Jimmy Buffett possibly kill puppies and angels? He is way to mellow for that. Any way, on with the show!

* * *

"Will, you are officially a fucking idiot. No...worse...You're a fucking asshole who doesn't deserve to live." Will thought to himself as he packed his bag. The rest of the group was scheduled to stay at the "cabin" for another two days, but there was no way that he could stay here any longer now that he had made an enemy of everyone in the house, with the exception of Jenny. Carol was mad that Will had not returned her advances, Chase was mad that Will had insulted Jenny so much, Finn was mad that Will couldn't seem to remove the stick from up his ass, Lottie, Lisa, and Marianne hated him for being an ass to both Liz and Jenny, and Liz was furious with him just for breathing. Jenny was the only one who wasn't able to mad at Will, simple because it wasn't in her nature. Will angrily stuffed the last of his shirts into the bag and zipped it closed. He took a deep breath and walked out of the room. He planned to leave the  
"cabin" without telling anyone, he had left a note to Chase in his room, but unfortunately fate was not on his side. As he was making his way to the front door, he knocked over a vase. The crash that corresponded to the vase hitting the tile floor was loud enough to catch the attention of everyone.

"Bloody Hell!" Will shouted as everyone rushed into the room. "Fuck fuck fuck!" Seeing that their entire party was now present and staring at him strangely he opened his mouth and announced, "I'm leaving. Since all of you pretty much hate me right now, I'm just going to take all the tension out of the situation and remove myself. Sorry about the vase, see you guys in three weeks at the start of the tour." With that he darted out the door. The rest of the group stood in the foyer letting this sink in. Finally, Liz said,

"Well...That was..." but she could not finish because for the life of her she could not think of what this was. She knew that she should be happy that he was gone, that the stupid arrogant bastard was out of her life for at least the next three weeks, but she couldn't be. The look on his face, that complete look of defeat and regret, made her stupid heart think that maybe she should have given the benefit of doubt. But, it was to late for that now, and she was not about to let thoughts like this weaken her resolve to hate him. 'Maybe we should just, go back to whatever it was we were doing." Liz finished. Everyone followed her suggestion, and left her deserted in the foyer.  
" Well," she thought, "he just gets stranger and stranger."

The parting of the remaining members of the two bands two days later, was bittersweet. They all knew that they would be seeing each other again soon, but were unwilling to part from thier newly made friends.

* * *

"I wonder how long this stupid meeting is going to take." Liz thought as she glanced out the window of the plane. The Company had wanted to see the girls in the band before the tour to lay down the "ground rules." Whatever the hell those were. As the rest of the band was unable to attend this dreaded meeting, Lottie and Liz had been forced to fly out to New York. Lottie, who was afraid of planes, had taken about three sleeping pills and promptly passed out, leaving Liz alone with her thoughts on the meeting. Liz thought that it was a waste of time, but apparently, Catherine de Bourgh, manager of the Vicious Innocence, thought that a face-to-face meeting was necessary to get her point across. "I just hope that her rules aren't completely ridiculus." Liz thought.

* * *

New York was just as awesome as Liz remembered it. The tall buildings seemed to go on for ever as the limo driver, provided by the label, weaved along the streets. Liz's annoyance on the plane had diminished with the sights of the big apple. The limo finally pulled up in front of a large building and the girls got out. The receptionist at the front told them that they were to take the elevator all the way to the top, and so the girls complied. When the doors of the elevator slid open, revealing a large, well-furnished penthouse, Liz's mouth dropped open in awe. Lottie grabbed Liz's arm and pulled her into the room. As Liz continued to gape at the magnificence of the room, a nasal voice peirced the air saying,

"Miss Bennett and Miss Lucas I presume? Welcome to Mrs. de Bourgh's humble abode. I am Mrs. de Bourgh's personal assistant Colin Colins. Mrs. de Bourgh is right this way if you would please follow me." The man that the voice came from was a terribly short greasy man with a receding hairline and bug eyes. He gestured for them to follow him into the next room. As they walked, Liz leaned over and whispered into Lottie's ear, "What the hell is this? I am Mrs. de Bourgh's PERSONAL assistant Colin Colins. Hah! The poor guy. What was his mom thinking naming him that?" Lottie restrained a giggle and frowned at Liz saying,

"Liz, don't make me laugh. Besides, it's not the poor guys fault his mom gave him that horrible name."

"I suppose you're right Lottie," Liz replied, "But I highly doubt that she had anything to do with his being so full of himself." At that, Lottie was no longer able to control herself and burst out laughing. Mr. Colin Colins turned to stare at her, looking shocked that someone would dare laugh in the house of his boss. Chastened, Lottie stopped laughing abruptly. The two girls then followed Mr. Colins into the room that he had just entered. Liz's attention was immedialty seized by the stately-looking elderly woman seated directly across the room from her behind a large mahogany desk. The woman behind the desk began to speak.

"I am Catherine de Bourgh, manager of Vicious Innocence. You have been called here so that I may explain to you the rules of touring with such a prestigious group." she proclaimed. "Now, please do sit." she demanded. Lottie, slightly frightened by this intimidating woman sat immediatly. Liz however, evenly said that she would prefer to stand. Mrs. de Bourgh continued, looking disapprovingly at Liz.

"When you are on tour, you should be sure to do exactly as you are told Miss Bennett. A tour of this stature is not something to be taken lightly." She then began to drone on and on about security operations and who was allowed backstage. Just as Liz was beginning to regret her decision to stand, the door to the office burst open and an amazingly tall, curly headed man barged in.

"What is the meaning of this Aunt Cathy?" he demanded. "What do you mean that I won't be able to go back into the recording studio after the tour? You promised that it was just this last tour! I can't believe..."

"Fitzwilliam!" Mrs. de Bourgh shouted. "Can you not see that I am in a meeting right now? You cannot just come barging right in anytime you feel like it! I did not expect such behavior from a guest of mine, especially not my own nephew!" The man looked embarrased, and staring at the floor said,

"I am sorry Aunt Cathy, I did not know that you were in a meeting. I was just terribly upset by the notice. I'll leave now, but don't think that we won't discus this later! Liz?" Upon hearing her name, Liz's head whipped around to see the man again. "No!" she thought. "It couldn't possibly be!"

"Will Darcy!" Liz declared. "What in the world are you doing here?" Shaking her head, Mrs. de Bourgh interrupted,

"We must get on with this meeting!"

"Aunt Cathy, may I go now?" Will asked impatiently.

"Yes Fitzwiliam. You may leave." Mrs. de Bourgh relented. Will turned on his heel and rushed out the door. Liz sank into a nearby chair and thought, 'Well that was unexpected. Hah! His name is Fitzwiliam! And he is related to this old prune. I can see the family reseblance." The rest of the meeting went off without a hitch until, at the end, Mrs. de Bourgh requested that the two of them return to dine with her later for dinner. Unable to refuse, the girls agreed.

* * *

'Well..." Will thought, "That was not at all how I pictured Liz and I's reunion. Fuck! I must seem completely incapable as well as an ass now. And she knows my full name now. Shit shit shit! I'm never going to here the end of it! Aunt Cathy will probably invite them to dinner too! Fuck Fuck Fuck!"

* * *

Review Review my doves! 


	5. de Bourgh de Bitch

I know this is a pretty short chapter, but I have been sooooo fucking busy lately it's not even humanly possible. So, enjoy!

* * *

Diner was a strange affair. Liz and Lottie had dressed their best, Liz in a beautiful green dress and Lottie in a pair of nice black slacks with a blue botton down shirt. Will thought they both looked lovely, particullarly Liz, but Mrs. de Bourgh sneered at their choice of attire. They were shocked to discover that Mrs. de Bourgh had a daughter, Annabelle. She was about their age, and quite pretty, but she seemed to be terribly repressed by her mother. After "pleasantries" were exchanged, the group made their way to the dining room. Mrs. de Bourgh sat at the head of the table, with Will on her left and Annabelle on her right. Liz was beside Annabelle, and Lottie was across from her, next to Will. The conversation was suprisingly pleasant at first, until Mrs. de Bourgh began to ask questions about her band.

"I have heard that your music is quite unusual. Of course "emo" music is such a limited genre." Mrs. de Bourgh said condescendingly. "Do you have many fans?" Liz was astonished at her rudeness, and glancing at Annabelle and Will, she could tell they were embarassed by their relations behaviour. Liz collected herself calmly and answered,

"Yes actually. The last few of our shows have been completely sold out. We don't have quite so many fans as Vicious Innocence yet, but it's nothing to look down upon. I think that our fans are drawn in by how unique our sound is."

"You certainly give your opinion quite freely for one so young and unexperienced." Mrs. de Bourgh replied. Everyone at the table gapped at her audacity and complete and utter disrespect for the girls. Unfortunately, Mrs. de Bourgh did not notice the reaction.

"What in the world could be taking so long?" Mrs. de Bourgh asked no one. "Excuse me, I shall have to go check on the food." As Mrs. de Bourgh disappeared, you could hear her screaming something about incompetince. The second she was out of earshot, Annabelle turned and addressed Lottie and Liz.

"Oh my god you guys! I am so so sorry about my mother. She is always so infuriatingly rude." she said.

"It's okay Annabelle." Liz replied. "Unfortunately, we don't get to choose our relatives, or control their actions."

"Thanks Liz." Annabelle said. "And by the way, the only person who calls me Annabelle is my mother, I much prefer Bella."

"Alright! Bella it is." Liz said laughingly. "You seem so much more open without your mother around. You should let it out more."

"I would, but I am terribly afraid of my mother. In fact, just about the only thing that I have the courage to stand up to her about is Will." Bella said. Liz had forgotten all about Will until that second, and now was curious as to what Bella could possibly have to stand up to Mrs. de Bourgh about Will.

"Will!" she exclaimed. "I would never have thought that YOU needed standing up for."

"Oh, well," he replied, "it really is the most revolting and stupid idea of my dear Aunt that concerns both Bella and myself, no offense Kittybell!"

"Awww! FITZwilliam! Not in front of the guests." Bella said.

"Okay, gonna come back to the whole Fitzwilliam, Kittybell thing later, but for right now can we tell me what this crazy/weird idea is?" Liz asked. Bella sighed and explained.

"My mother is stuck in the eighteenth century. She think that Will and I should get married.' Bella said.

"What the fuck?" Lottie exclaimed.

"No fucking way!" Liz shouted at the same time. Will and Bell laughed at their shocked responses.

"Yes, that's the truth." Will said.

"You poor poor children. Don't take this the wrong way Bella, but you mother is CRAZY!" Liz said.

"I am quite aware of this Liz." Bella replied.

"Now, what is this about Fitzwilliam and Kittybell?" Liz asked.

"Oh! It's quite simple really." Bella said. "Fitzer over there's mother over there gave him the old family name of Fitzwilliam. He absolutely hates it. I'm the only one he actually lets call him that besides Mother."

"Yes, and in retaliation, I still call her Kittybell like I did when we were younger." Will chimed in.

'You know, I kinda like the name Fitzwilliam, and besides, lots of people call me Lizzybug, so I get the whole nickname thing." Liz replied.

"Aww..that's cute. Lizzybug, like Ladybug." Bella said. At that moment, Mrs. de Bourgh returned from wherever the hell she had been, and with that the conversation died.

* * *

"Fitz-William!" Bella called the second her mother's door closed for the night. Will looked up from his laptop annoyed,

"Yes?" he snapped.

"So touchy tonight Will! I bet it has something to do with Liz!" Bella proclaimed.

'It does not Kittybell! Leave off!" Will replied, turning red.

"Yeah right! You really really really really like her! Admit it!" Bella persisted.

"Fine! I like Liz, but she really doesn't like me. I called her sister a golddigger and said that I didn't love her." Will shouted.

"Oh grow-up Fitzwilliam!" Bella said. "Is that why you've been mopey ever since you got here? Suck it up and appologize to her!" and with that she walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

* * *

Okay! Review review my doves!


	6. Fitzwilliam and Stalkers

Okay, warning on this chapter. It is serious. That's why it's so short. I hate to write serious things. Also, I really really hate hate hate George Wickham.

Enjoy.

* * *

When Liz and Lottie arrived at their hotel, Lottie had walked into her room, crashed straight onto the bed, and fallen asleep immediatly. Liz on the other hand, was still confused over what she had learned at Bitch de Bourgh's house. The way that Bella and Will talked to each other, it was obvious that they were very close. However, this disagreed with the impression of him that she was clinging too. That he was a rude, arrogant, stuck-up jerk. Bella had seemed so sweet though. How could some one like that like a person like Will, even if they were related? Liz was brought out of her reverie by a loud knock on the door. Curious as to who it could possibly she walked to the door and opened it.

* * *

"DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! FUCK THAT LITTLE FUCKING FUCK! THAT STUPID ARROGANT BASTARD! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM! I HATE HIM!" Liz screamed into the phone. "I WISH HE WOULD CRAWL INTO A HOLE AND DIE! NO! I WISH HE WOULD BE RUN OVER BY AN EIGHTEEN WHEELER! NO EVEN BETTER! I WISH HE WOULD ROLL AROUND IN A POOL OF HONEY AND THEN GET LOCKED IN A ROOM FULL OF FIRE ANTS!"

"Whoa! Liz! Are you okay? What the hell happened? Who the hell are you talking about?" Jenny asked frantically. "The last time you were this upset it was because...NO! NO NO NO NO NO! THAT LITTLE FUCKHEAD CALLED YOU AGAIN!"

"Worse Jenny, much worse..." Liz replied steelily, "He showed up at my hotel room."

"How the hell did he know where you were staying? How the hell did he even know you were in New York?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know! You never know with him!" Liz shouted.

"Calm down Liz, calm down." Jenny said. "What did he do this time?"

"He said that he was my biggest fan and that if I went on the tour that he would do something drastic. Then he... the fucker...he kissed me and left." Liz said, sounding completely repulsed.

"Oh Liz! Have you called the police? He violated the restraining order, and he threatened you. Surely that's enough to get him away from you?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah Jenny, I called the police. They told me that if he repeated any of the threats or came near me again that I should call them. But that until I had a witness they couldn't do anything about it!" Liz replied. (a/n: This is the part where I say that I have no clue what the rules are on this sort of thing, so just go with me on this please)

"NO! That is so stupid. Even he is smart enough to know not to show up when there are other people around!" Jenny shouted, outraged.

"I know! That's what I told them. They just told me to calm down. I HATE him, Jenny! Why do I have to be the one who get's the crazy stalker fan? Why couldn't it be Lisa?" Liz asked.

"LIZ! You know that you don't mean that. Besides, what's he going to if you do go on that tour? There's going to be more security on the tour than there is on the president!" Jenny said.

"I know Jenny. I know. I just can't help but worry about it. Your right too about me not really wanting Lisa to have a stalker. She would probably have acutally accepted his advances, and then who knows what could have happened!" Liz said.

"I just worry about you Liz. You blame this all on yourself. It's not your fault that the crazy bastard tried to force himself on you." Jenny said.

"I know. But nothing you say can stop me from hating George Wickham!" Liz said.

"And I wouldn't dream of trying to convince you otherwise Lizzybug!" Jenny replied.

* * *

Today, the bands were coming together at Memphis for a rehersal before first concert that night. Three weeks had passed since they had seen each other, but they still got along perfectly with the exception of Will and Liz. Will appologized to everyone for his outburst at the "cabin" and everyone but Liz had forgiven him. Liz, her cast thankfully removed, was so nervous over Wickham's threats that she was teasing Will mercilessly to distract herself. Will, still extremely pissed that there was a tour in the first place, was particullarly snappish and did not respond to her jokes well.

"Would you fucking cut that out?" Will asked.

"What Fitzwilliam? What do you want me to cut out Fitzwilliam?"Liz asked laughing.

'That! Stop calling me Fitzwilliam!" Will demanded. Liz just laughed at him more.

"LIZ!" Jenny shouted. "Stop being so mean to poor Will and come help me with my keyboard!" Liz skipped across the stage to her sister, after sticking her tongue out at Will. Despite himself, he laughed at how cute she looke happily helping her Jenny, her face cracked into a huge smile. Suddenly, Liz's face fell and she shouted angrily,

"What the FUCK do you think you're doing here? How the HELL did you get past security?" Everyone was stunned as the man Liz was adressing smirked.

"Oh how cute. My two favourite people in the whole world here together." he said. "What are the odds? I know that they should have been much lower. Especially after I warned you about going on this tour little Lizzy!" At this moment, the officers who was supposed to be in charge of blocking anyone from getting into the stadium appeared, and dragged Wickham away. As he was being dragged from the area, he shouted,

"Watch out Lizzy! You never know what might happen if you don't do what I say! Darcy over there could tell you the consequences of what happens when you don't listen to George Wickham!"

"What is he talking about?" Liz demanded turning to glare at Will. "What the hell is he talking about Fitzwilliam Darcy? And you better tell me because I am not about to stand in the same room as someone who knows George Wickham!" Liz continued her tirade, not realizing the look of utter shock covering Will's face. Jenny, realizing that this was not something that everyone should be here for, quickly ushered the Lottie, Lisa, Marianne, and Chase off the stage. When she tried to convince Finn, however, to vacate his spot, he refused to budge. Instead, he interrupted Liz's rant coldly saying,

"Shut up." Shocked, Liz turned on Finn.

"Don't you tell me to shut up! George Wichham is a fucking BASTARD! I want to know how the hell he knows Fitzwilliam over here, and I want to know NOW!" Liz shouted.

"Listen here Liz..." Finn began.

"STOP!" said Will, who had been brought from his remembrance by the nasty way that Liz said his name. Jenny, Finn, and Liz, startled by this sudden utterance turned their attention to Will. They were astonished by the change in his dispostition. His pretty face was twisted into a look of such loathing and pain that Liz was actually scared. "No one will mention George Wickham again. And that is the end of it." he continued firmly, in a tone that left no one wanting to ever bring the subject up ever again.

"Okay." Liz agreed, frightened not too. With her aquiesance, Will suddenly looked very tired, and very vulnerable. He swayed on his feet, and Finn dashed to his side.

"It's okay Will...It's okay.."he muttered as he slung his arm round Will and lead him off the stage leaving behind him two very confused women.

* * *

Okay...umm...yeah...the next chapter should be pretty light and fun. All about their first concert.

Review review my doves!


	7. HmmmWhere's Will?

I know, I know, I promised that this chapter would be fun and light, but...well...there was just one thing that I had to get out of my system first. So, the first half of this one is still kind of angsty, sorry...

Enjoy!

* * *

Talking with Richard had not been enough. It was never enough. Nothing could repair the damage that that bastard had been able to inflict on him. He grabbed a sheet of paper and a pen, jotted a quick note for Chase, grabbed his coat, and was gone.

Two hours later...

"WHERE THE HELL IS WILL?" Finn roared, when he found Liz alone in her dressing room. "Did you say something to him again Liz? Cause if you upset him again I swear to God I'll..."

WHOA! Calm down Finn! What are you talking about?" Liz asked. Finn took a deep, calming breath and managed to say at a normal volume,

"I just went to check on Will and I can't find him. ANYWHERE!"

"Oh shit!" Liz exclaimed. She was still confused, but she couldn't help but feel responsible for Will's disappearance.

"We have got to find him soon! The concert is starting in four hours!" Finn said. Just then, Chase stepped in, his face grim. He walked straight to Finn and handed him a piece of paper. Finn's eyes widened as he read the note.

"Shit shit shit...oh HELL!" Finn muttered. "Not again. God, last time he did this..."

"What is it?" Liz demanded worried. "Is that from Will?" Wordlessly, Finn handed the paper to Liz. Liz glanced down and began to read.

_Hey Chase. I'm sorry to just leave like this. I know that Finn is going to bloody flip when he finds out, but I just really needed to get away. To think. Don't worry, I promise that I'll be back before the concert starts. Just...don't tell everyone else that I've gone, okay?_

_Will Darcy_

"What's so bad about this? Where do you think he's gone? I need some answers here people. I need some answers now." Liz said when she had finished. Finn and Chase made eye contact, and then slowly Finn nodded.

"You should tell it Finn," Chase said. Finn nodded grimly and than began to tell the story in dull tones.

"It was back when we were just starting to get popular, kind of like you guys. We were about to leave the club where we were playing, when Will realized that he had left something in the dressing room. He went back to get it and there was this crazed fan there. His name was George Wickham. Wickham asked for some sort of souvenir, and Will, he used to be pretty relaxed about fans back then you see, he said sure, and told him to wait right there and let him go get a poster or something. Then he turned to go, and Wickham attacked him. Apparently he thought that Will was lying and was just trying to get away from him. Will called for security, but before they arrived, Wickham managed to get Darcy's necklace. Now, I know that you're thinking big whoop, a necklace, but it was actually a chain on which Will kept his mother's wedding band. Once Wickham had gotten it, he took off running. Will took off after him, and they got into a huge fist fight. Security finally arrived, and Wickham was arrested. Will pressed charges, and got a restraining order. We thought that would be the end of it. But it wasn't. Will kept getting weird calls from him. It seemed like Wickham knew everything about Will. It was really creepy, but nothing really major happened so Will just kind of ignored it. Then, a year ago, right in the middle of our first tour, Will went home to see his sister Giana one weekend. When he arrived at their house, he found Wickham inside, on top of poor Giana, trying to rape her. She was only fifteen. Will almost killed him. Giana, she's still hasn't quite recovered. That's why Will hates Wickham so much."

Liz was astonished. She was shocked. She felt so guilty. Wickham had done all of this crap to him, and she had yelled at him. She was low, she was the lowest of lows, she was the little worm in the dirt eating its own crap.

"I am such a bitch." she said.

"Oh Liz," Chase said, "It's not your fault. You didn't know. Plus, it sounds like you've had some bad experiences with the guy too."

"Yeah. That bastard apparently has an affinity for attempted rape." Liz said bitterly. Finn sucked in a harsh breath at this admit ion.

"Hell. I'm sorry Liz..." He began.

"Don't worry about it Finn. Right now we need to find Will. Now, where do you think he is?" she interrupted. Finn looked uncertainly at Chase. "Come on guys! We don't have time for this. Where is Will?"

"It..It's just...Wickham called Will once, a couple of months after the incident with Giana. Pretty much said that everything that had happened was Will's fault." Chase said. "He was staying with me at my apartment in New York, but I wasn't home when he got the call. So, Will, he left a note pretty similar to that one, and left. I came home and found it. I wasn't too worried at first...but he didn't come back. I waited for hours before I finally left and went out to try and find him." Here, Chase paused again, looking uncertain about whether or not to continue. Finally, he drew in a deep breath and said, "I found him passed out on the sidewalk about a block from my apartment. Turns out he had gone to a local bar and gotten himself completely snockered."

"Oh Hell!" Liz said. "You don't think that he would do it again do you? He wouldn't be that stupid!" But from the looks on their faces, Liz could tell that was exactly what they thought had happened. Suddenly, Liz was all business. She left a note for Jane explaining slightly, and dragged the two men out of the stadium with her saying,

"Finn, you search every bar you find that way. Chase you go left and I'll go right." The two looked at her like she was completely off her rocker. "NOW!" she screamed. Frightened, they set off.

* * *

Liz was the one who found him. She had walked into a bar about three blocks from the stadium. A really seedy looking place called "Lone Ranger" that she would never have in her wildest dreams expected to find the proud rock star. But, there he was sitting, or really more slouching at the counter. She straightened her shoulders and marched straight over to him.

"Fitzwilliam!" she shouted, angrily. He drunkenly raised his head, and drunkenly smiled at her. "What the HELL do you think you are doing? How could you just leave Finn and Chase to worry like that about you? How could you do something this stupid AGAIN?" To her shock, Will looked at her for a moment, then promptly burst into tears. Immediately, Liz's anger evaporated and she looked at him astonished. Will grabbed her around the waist and buried his face in her stomach.

"Why?" he slurred. "Why does he have to go after everyone I love? He went after, mom, he went after, Giana, he went after you. What if he gets to Bella? What is he gets to Finn? What if..."

"Shhh...shh..Oh Will...It's everything is going to be just fine. He isn't going to get to anyone else, I promise." Liz said comfortingly. She stoked his back and thought about how to best handle the situation. She got the bartenders attention and ordered some water and food. She had to get Will sober before she took him back to the stadium. It would not be good for the others to see him like this. She pulled out her cell and called Finn to tell him that she had found Will. Then she turned her attention back to Will. He seemed to have regained some of his composure, and she decided it was time to confront him. This time, she went about it far more cautiously.

"Will..."she said tentatively, "Will, why did you do this? Chase, he told me what happened. All of it. Why did you do this to yourself again?" Will turned to look at Liz, and was silent for a few minutes, just staring at her. Liz was just about to ask again, when he said,

"It hurts." Liz looked at him encouragingly. "It hurts to think about all the shit that he gets away with. It feels like it's all my fault. I know it isn't, but it still feels like it is." he continued.

"I know." Liz said. "I feel the same way sometimes. But, we can't, neither of us, can let him get to us anymore." Will looked at her expectantly. "Jenny," Liz admitted, "Jenny was the one who found me. Fortunately, I had just decided to get completely drunk in my own apartment." Will nodded.

"Why do you hate me?" he asked. Surprised, Liz answered back,

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't." Will said. "I don't hate you. I tried to convince myself that I did, but I don't. Not even a little bit. In fact, I quite like you. I...I just was so angry about the tour. I didn't want to go on this damn tour. I wanted to go into the studio, it's just a block from my penthouse, so that I could see Giana more. And I wanted to work on my music. But what about you? Why do you hate me?"

"You confuse me. Every time I see you you seem like someone completely different. First you're solemn and unsociable. Then you are joking and laughing when you were with Bella. And you'd say such stupid, arrogant things, and then be so sweet, like when I broke my leg. I don't think that I ever really hated you. You just infuriated me so much." Liz replied.

"Oh." Will said. "Well, I supposed it's a little late now to tell you that I am uncommonly shy. I don't do well in unfamiliar situations, especially when I'm already in a bad mood."

"Well," Liz said, "since we've both come clean about not hating each other, why don't we agree to be friends?'

"Okay, Friends." Will replied laughing.

"Now, I think you've sobered up quite nicely, so we had better be heading back to the stadium before they send out a second search party for us." Liz announced.

* * *

"ALLL RIGHT GENTLEFOLK OF MEMPHIS! ARE YOU READY TO RROCKKK? CAUSE HERE IS THE HOTTEST EMO BAND THIS WORLD HAS YET TO SEE, COMPLETE WITH THE HOTTEST CHICKS, EMOTIONAL HANGOVER!"

The curtain dropped, and four beautiful girls could be seen on the stage. A large screen over the stage switched from showing the cover of Emotional Hangover's album cover, to a live feed of Lottie, dressed in her traditional ripped jeans, but this time with a forest green tank top with black detailing hitting her drumsticks over her head and calling out,

"One, two. One, two, three, four!" The rest of the girls took the cue and began to play. The screen switched to a close up of Jenny grinning, her hair half-up and her body covered by a dark blue plaid jumper. The camera then switched to Marianne, rocking out in a deep purple blouse with black skirt, her curly hair pulled back in a twist. Finally, the screen showed Lisa, blond hair down and wild, wearing a blue and green lace dress. Suddenly, Liz's voice could be heard. The cheering fans, looked around the stage trying to locate her, but were unsuccessful. Then, from the center of the stage, Liz's head appeared, as she was raised from a trap door. She smiled at the crowd, and waved. She was wearing a purple and black blouse with jeans, and like always, here waist length black hair was falling around her like a curtain.

Backstage, one extremely tall, green-eyed man was watching Liz with particular interest. She didn't hate him. She didn't hate him, and suddenly, everything seemed like it would be much, much better. He was brought from his staring, when his cousin called out,

"WILL! Stop ogling Liz and get your ass back here. You still haven't even gotten ready!"

"Coming Finn!" Will called, casting one last glance at Liz before walking back to the dressing room.

* * *

Now dressed in jeans and a black polo, his curls still looking decidedly messy despite the hairstylist's valiant efforts, Will resumed his post on the side of the stage. Finn and Chase were just behind him. All three were waiting for Emotional Hangover to finish their last song. The crowd had absolutely loved them. So much in fact, that the company was bound to be upset that they were trying to out shine the main act. However, Will could think of nothing but how absolutely stunning Liz looked with her hair swirling around her as she performed, singing with abandon to as if she were in her bedroom alone instead of on a stage with thousands of screaming fans. The song ended with a loud crash from Lottie on the cymbals, and the stadium erupted into cheers. The girls bowed, and then ran off the stage grinning as the curtain dropped. Liz caught sight of Will, and hurried over to him.

"Hey!" she said. "That was sooooo amazing!"

"Yes," he responded, "It was fabulous." Their conversation was cut short by the announcer's voice.

"AND NOW! THE BOYS YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR...VICIOUS INNOCENCE!" Will was forced to run to his spot on the stage. Liz called after him,"Break a leg!"

Next thing anyone knew, the curtain was rising again, and the first strains of Chase's guitar could be heard, followed shortly by the opening drum beat. Soon, Will's deep voice entered the mix. Liz stood in the spot that Will had vacated only moments earlier to watch. Will seemed totally at home on the stage. So unlike the vulnerable, drunk man from earlier that day. The set continued, and the fans cheered with renewed vigor. Then, the last song came, and something different happened.

* * *

Mean of me to write a cliffy...but so much fun

Review review my doves!


	8. That boy needs a tracking device

Wow...I'm stupid. I just realized that I said that you could hear Chase's guitar, but, what I really meant was that you could hear Finn's guitar...Silly me...anyway...the moment you've all been waiting for... also thought I would clarify that when Will says that he went after his mother, he means that Wickham tried to steal the only thing that Will had left of his mother, the ring.

I, the author of this story, do NOT own Pride and Prejudice. (Just so you know)

* * *

Previously...

Next thing anyone knew, the curtain was raised again, and the first strains of Chase's (Idiot...Finn) guitar could be heard, followed shortly by the opening drum beat. Soon, Will's deep voice entered the mix. Liz stood in the spot that Will had vacated only moments earlier to watch. Will seemed totally at home on the stage. So unlike the vulnerable, drunk man from earlier that day. The set continued, and the fans cheered with renewed vigor. Then, the last song came, and something different happened.

* * *

Will nodded back at Finn and Chase, it was time. The lights on the stage slowly dimmed to black, and a spotlight popped onto Will.

"All right guys. Bear with me now, but you're about to see something completely new. And, no, this does not mean that the band is breaking up, or that I'm starting a solo career." Will said, with a small nervous laugh. "It's called "Live and Lie" Will then started to strum out a haunting melody on his guitar. He sang through the first verse, and Liz found her full attention centered his words. The way they flowed reminded her of her own thoughts. But it was when he reached the chorus, that Lizzy was truly amazed.

"Leave me

Leave me

Leave me alone with my shattered dream

Alone

Alone

Alone with this decimated promise

With the fucked up mess I've made

Let me live and lie amongst you"

Will had begun the song timidly, from fear of making a total fool of himself, but as he sang, the words he had written straight from his heart filled him with a sense of calm. He stopped seeing the audience; all he knew was the music. Up and down the melody came easily from his skilled fingers. His voice took on a life of its own, spinning his sorrowful tale. He was putting his entire career on the line, but it was more than that. It was his whole self that he was thrusting out for everyone to see. He finished the slow, mournful song, bowed, and quickly rushed from the stage.

Will's stunning performance followed by his hurried exit, had the crowd in shock. In fact, Will was long gone before they reacted with roaring cheers. The fans loved him. However, no one could find Will, again. He was beginning to annoy people with his frequent disappearances. In the rush to find Will, no one noticed that Liz was also missing.

* * *

I know, I know, this is really short, but it's all I've got right now, and since I haven't been the best about updating, I thought I would post it as is.

Review Review my Doves!


	9. Closet time

Hello! I'm back again. Finally. Last Chapter!

* * *

Liz had seen Will's hurried dash from the stage, and followed him. She discovered him in a small supply closet back stage. 

"What the hell was that?" she asked. Will quickly pulled her into the closet, and pulled the door closed behind her.He sank to the floor, and stared at his hands before finally managing to look up at her.

"Did you really think it was that bad?" he asked quietly.

"Will, what are you talking about? That song was amazing." Liz replied.

"God, that was the single scariest thing that I have ever done." Will said. "I was so afraid that you were going to hate it." Liz did not miss the fact that Will did not seem to care what everyone else thought, only what she did. Will continued to babble on about his performance, but aThe look that said, that she was all that he was thinking about right that moment. How had she ever managed to hate this wonderful man in front of her? She could not believe that she had so misjudged him. She loved him. And now she had to tell him.

"I love you," she said.

"But, once I started singing it was...What?" he demanded.

"I love you," she repeated. The shocked look on Will's face was so adorable, that Liz almost started laughing, but the cuteness factor soon became obsolete when the look did not desert his face for a good minute.

"Will...Will...are you oka..." but she was cut off by Will's lips on hers. They kissed, and kissed, and kissed. Came up for air. And then kissed again. Finally, they stopped long enough for him to say,

"I love you too." Then, they were kissing again. Unfortunately, just as they were beginning to become horizontal, the closet door swung open and a loud gasp was heard.

* * *

Oh! Cliffhanger!

Review review my doves!


End file.
